Bright Broadway Lights
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Tony has a surprise for Ziva while they're in New York. Ziva also has a surprise for Tony.


The cold New York air was strangely refreshing. Tony pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and grinned down at Ziva.

"Little different from Spain, huh?" he laughed, pulling her close.

Ziva wrinkled her nose, "I have not missed the cold, Tony."

But she leaned into his side and sighed contentedly as they walked.

They were back in the States for Christmas and an extended vacation. They'd joined the team down in DC for the holidays the week before Christmas and then came to New York to spend New Year's with Senior.

"Tony, you had better walk faster," she gently chastised. "We are going to be late for dinner with your father."

"About that," Tony smiled sheepishly.

"Tony..." Ziva drew out his name warningly, already noticing that he was subtly steering them away from their hotel and the restaurant they were supposed to meet Senior at. Years away from Mossad and NCIS hadn't dulled her observation skills. In fact, that was one thing she made an effort to maintain.

"Decided to surprise you," he said brightly. "After...everything. I like seeing you smile."

Ziva's nose twitched. She had been...sadder than usual lately. Her life since leaving NCIS had been softer, but not without heartache. Despite Tony's reappearance in her life, their wedding, and her move to Spain, she hadn't been able to pinpoint why she occasionally slipped into dark moods.

She looked up at Tony, her partner, her lover, her new _husband_ , with his bright green eyes and broad grin, looking so happy that he could coax a smile from her and shook her head affectionately.

"What is your surprise, Tony?" she said quietly, twisting her gloved fingers with his, deciding to humor him.

Out of his jacket pocket, Tony produced two tickets.

"Broadway, baby!" he sing-songed, flashing his toothiest smile.

A genuine smile spread across Ziva's face, brown eyes twinkling under the streetlights, "Broadway?"

"Fourth row Orchestra for the 7 pm show of Matilda," Tony said, matter-of-factly, stowing the tickets away safely in his pocket.

Smile still firmly on her face; Ziva raised an eyebrow, "Matilda? Tony, I did not know you were a Roald Dahl fan."

Tony shrugged, "I read him a long time ago. But I heard you mention it to Bishop at Christmas time. So..."

He trailed off, lifting his free hand in a dismissive gesture, worried, in spite of her smile, that she might be disappointed.

She leaned up and cupped his stubble-coated cheek with her gloved hand. "Tony, you are very sweet."

Tony's free arm looped around Ziva's back as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He pulled her close and didn't want to let her go. He'd spent so many years wasting time and now that they were together, he wanted to make every minute count.

"Thank you," she murmured, her breath coming out in a puff of condensation.

Tony rested his forehead against hers, "I just like seeing you smile."

Ziva laughed, Tony's favorite sound, and brought their joined hands to rest between them, against her stomach.

"I think I will have more reasons to smile soon, yes?" she whispered.

The brightness of Tony's smile could make the full lights of Broadway look dim. "Really?" he asked, incredulous. His fingers curled protectively around her stomach, even with layers of sweater and jacket in the way.

"It is still early," Ziva said. "I was going to tell you when we returned to Rota. But," she shrugged and looked at their surroundings, "something about right now felt right."

Tony pulled her into another kiss and when they broke apart, he laughed, "This is the best thing ever, Ziva! I'm gonna be a dad!"

Ziva loved seeing his enthusiasm, "And if we do not get moving, we will miss the show. Come on."

She tugged at his hand, trying to get him to start walking. Tony followed willingly, a bounce in his steps and the goofy grin still on his face.

Ziva shook her head at his antics, "You are a child, Tony."

"Nope!" He beamed, "But I am going to have a child."

Off of Ziva's groan, Tony said, "You set yourself up for that one, David!"

Ziva had to laugh. She was in such a god mood, she didn't even slap Tony's hand away when it rested on her still flat stomach for the entirety of Matilda.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, yesterday's big Weatherly news really bummed me out. So I needed to write some Tiva. This is a prompt from Singer of Water, and I loved it! So thank you! As always, inbox is open for general discussion and prompts and whatnot. :)_


End file.
